tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Snow Tracks
* Michael Brandon * Mark Moraghan |series=13 |series_no=13.17 |number=325 |released= * 7 November 2009 * 16 February 2010 * 21 February 2010 * 14 April 2010 * 20 April 2010 * 4 May 2010 * 17 October 2010 * 11 December 2011 |previous=The Biggest Present of All |next=Henry's Good Deeds}} Snow Tracks is the seventeenth episode of the thirteenth series. Plot A snowstorm has covered Sodor, and Thomas and Gordon are given important jobs. While doing his job, Gordon decides to take the shorter, hilly route because he thinks he is special and stronger. He slips several times, spraying Spencer with snow and crashing into some slate trucks. While climbing Gordon's Hill, he inadvertently creates a giant snowball that starts to roll back. It smashes into Thomas and he derails, who had been following him. While he is delivering his load, Gordon collects Rocky to put Thomas back on the rails. Then he helps Thomas do his job. That night, Gordon announces that no engine is special and they are all the best. Characters * Thomas * Henry * Gordon * Percy * Emily * Spencer * Rocky * Sir Topham Hatt * The Duke and Duchess of Boxford * Edward * James * The Maithwaite Stationmaster * The Knapford Stationmaster Locations * The Watermill * Three-Track Level Crossing * Tidmouth Sheds * Gordon's Hill * Knapford * MC BUNN * Maithwaite * Maron * Great Waterton * Brendam Docks Cast UK * Ben Small as Thomas * Keith Wickham as Henry, Gordon, Percy and Sir Topham Hatt * Teresa Gallagher as Emily * Matt Wilkinson as Spencer and Rocky US * Martin Sherman as Thomas and Percy * Kerry Shale as Henry, Gordon and Sir Topham Hatt * Jules de Jongh as Emily * Glenn Wrage as Spencer * William Hope as Rocky Trivia * This episode was shown in select US theatres. * Mark Moraghan renarrated this episode for the Santa's Little Engine DVD in 2013. * This is the first and so far only episode since the sixth series episode, A Bad Day for Harold the Helicopter to have three narrations in the English dubs. * This is the only thirteenth series episode narrated by Mark Moraghan in the US. * This was the only time the writers credit and the director's credit were on top of the episode tittle until the twenty-third Series. Goofs * The narrator says that Gordon pumped his pistons proudly, but his coupling rods do not move. * Just as Gordon puffs up to Thomas to apologise for the snowball, Gordon's wheels stop spinning for a split second. Also, his wheels are seen morphing through the snow. * When Gordon leaves to get Rocky, he is dirty from his accident with the slate trucks. But when he arrives with Rocky, he is clean. * The yellow signal is red; but that type of signal is only fitted with yellow and green lamps. * At Maron, the workmen are called stationmasters. * The narrator says that Thomas and his truck of firewood derailed, but there were two trucks. The narrator also states that Thomas and his truck of firewood were lifted high in the air, but only Thomas is lifted up. * In Mark Moraghan's re-narration of the episode, Thomas' cry for help as the snow ball is about to crash into him is omitted. * When Thomas reverses into a siding, the points do not change when Gordon carries on on the main line. Merchandise * Wooden Railway - Rumble-Race Mountain Set * Take-n-Play - Gordon's Snowy Special 3-pack * Minis - Chillin' Gordon * Books - Snowy Tracks * Magazine Stories - Snow Tracks/Snow Tracks In Other Languages Home Media Releases DVD Packs * Steam Team Collection AUS/MYS/SWE/DK/FIN/POL/LA * Splish, Splash, Splosh! AUS DVD Packs * The Lion of Sodor and Splish, Splash, Splosh! Double pack Polish DVD Boxsets * Splish, Splash, Splosh!/Misty Island Rescue 2-Pack DVD Boxsets * The Adventures of Thomas NOR * Friends in the Snow * Splish, Splash, Splosh! CHN/THA * Snow Tracks (DVD) JPN * Playing in the Water and Fun with Thomas FRA * Creaky Cranky * Series 13 GER * The Lord of the Mess-Ups ITA * Merry Winter Wish }} de:Verschneite Gleise es:Vías Nevadas pl:Sodor w Śniegu ru:Снежное приключение Category:Series 13 episodes Category:Episodes Category:Theatrical releases Category:Direct-to-Home Video